Powerful Begginings
by Chatterbox101
Summary: About 2 people one who like another one with enchanting powers


"Show me your powers," demanded the woman as she stared down at the younger man in front of her. Her black combat boots crunched the grass below them, ever movement killing more blades of the luscious grass due to the pressure. Her teeth were clenched as she began to grow annoyed with his constant staring. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She barked at him as if he was a dog, not worthy of being in her presence. She crossed her pale arms in front of her as she bit on one of her rosy lips. Her femininity showing even if she fought it with every breath of her body. A gust of wind blew and her hair which was neatly in a bob, flew against her lively cheeks, the blue streaks of hair even touching her lips for that brief second before she reached up with annoyance and set the strands back behind her ear. Her brown muddy eyes boring holes into the man in front of her, her patience wearing thin.

Xavier's eyes barely even registered the gust of wind as they were plastered on her face, her body, taking in every movement of her figure. Oh how he wanted to just take her with him in that very moment. He felt a groan growing in the back of his throat as he looked down at his hands, wringing them slyly as a smirk began to grow on his olive skinned face. His smirk was broad as he slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze. His jet black hair fell into his jade green eyes, a stark contrast indeed. For they shown the lust that he carried deep within him and the courage he had shown for actually entrusting his life with one of the most 'dangerous' female trainers around. "What am I waiting for?" He mimicked as his voice grew husky and he ran one hand through his hair, watching as Raquel's eyes narrowed and her lips parted a bit, but only to form a scowl. "You shouldn't really be talking to me like this." He whispered softly, his voice being carried by the wind. "You have no idea what I can do, do you?" He asked as a taunt, smiling when Raquel's brows furrowed and she re-positioned her body weight in annoyance.

"Just tell me...boy," she spat at him, not enjoying the uncomfortable feeling she felt whenever his unsettling green eyes fell upon her. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she took the four steps down the small hill that separated the two. "Tell me now, or I'll make the water molecules in the air to turn into ice and pierce those eyes of yours." She growled under her breath as she held him by the collar of his shirt, her face inches from his own. "Oh that's how I like it," whispered Xavier as his hand traveled up her arm, the touch of his fingertips making her skin feverish. "Disgusting." She spat as she slapped his hand off and walked back up to her small hill to stare down at him once more.

"Whatever you say darling, when you aren't ready to judge me on everything I say, or do, call me. Maybe then I will show you what I have," Xavier responded as his anger began to flare. He clutched his fists as he walked off, only to have Raquel scream his name, demanding him to turn around and come back. He turned around, only to be caught mid wink before he paused time itself, watching as she was caught mid-sentence. Her mouth open and her eyes with anger, oh how he wanted to see just what that anger would be if it was lust instead. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that his hopes were just that, hopes, a dream, a facade. Nothing more would bloom between the two, so why would he bother with such a hard woman?

Slowly he made his way up to the marble steps of the grand academy. He ignored the cobble stoned path that glinted in the evening light, their colors ranging from a light shade of grey to the dark mystical oranges of the dunes in the desert. With his head down he approached the steps, his eyes glazed over with hopelessness. He reached out with his olive skinned hand as his fingers touched the cold hard metal of the academy door handle. He tugged quickly, a gust of wind rushing out to meet him as if in greeting. Without one glance back, he slipped inside. He walked through the congested front room, swarms of teens caught in mid-sentence. Their faces ranged from expressions of anger to deep sorrow. Each face was different, each of their talents were different. Eyes were opened wide in shock while others held a glint that could only mean the worst was to come.

He mocked them silently as he walked past their frozen bodies. For they were toy soldiers in the cause to rescue 'the man'. Unknown, only needed for the talents they possessed. He counted them off as he knew more than half would perish by the second wave in the battle. The fittest survived, that was the rule. He unknowingly ran a hand through his jet black hair as he walked up the grand oak steps that led to the men's floor which contained his dorm room, his thoughts creating a whirlwind of confusion as he continued onward. For if it was the strongest would survive, why would he weaken himself by creating a loophole for Raquel?

Soon enough he arrived at his door, the white wood an exact replica to the one that was just across it and towards its sides. His hand rested against the dun painted wall as he leaned forward, his quick fingers gliding over the numbers on the touch sensitive pad that rested itself on the door itself. Once he was done the buttons on the pad glowed a bright green and he could hear the mechanical clicks and puff of wind the gadget released as the locks were undone and his door swung open. He stepped inside, closing his door with an echoing bang as he unpaused time. His heart began to race as anger began to serge through his veins, molten lava, killing himself from the inside out.

Raquel's mouth closed silently as she stared at the spot where Xavier was standing just moments before. "This can't be true," she muttered to herself as by impulse her feet moved her towards the mysterious site. She bent down as her sleek pale fingers reached tentatively towards the grass. Their sleek blades bent over due to the pressure of a person's body weight. Her eyes widened as she slowly processed the scene through her head. She stood up quietly as she patted herself down from the invisible dust that had collected on her pants. Readjusting her shirt she turned her head towards the academy as a cruel smile slowly emerged. "Want to play games? I can play those too." She whispered to herself as she strode over to the marble steps, hardly able to contain her wicked grin.


End file.
